Stay Gold
by Shadowbird38
Summary: KC, Tori and Jenny are the younger sisters of the boys, that makes them over protective. But when KC twin brother kills a soc, they have to leave their home behind and run from the cops. But when a fire takes place they have no choice but to change their prespective and save lifes that depend on them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N PLS READ: So everyone this story was written on Quotev by me and two others so you can also find this story on Quotev and I said I'd put this on fanfiction because I'm the only one who has one. So if you notice any bad writing please don't be rude about it cause my friend just started writing a little while ago.**

I grabbed my shoes and peered around the corner of the bedroom to see if the guys were still sitting on the couch where we left them.

I had convinced tori and Jenny that sneaking out would be a great idea without the over protective guys for once, and who were they to disagree with me.

The only problem was getting Jenny past her older brother Two-bit and Tori past her older brother Dally.

Jenny was 14 years old but looked 12 and it bugged her something awful, it was weird but she had the personality of a 9 year old. I guess that's why we were all so much more over protective of her. She was only 2 months younger than Ponyboy and unluckily that made her the youngest. She had long messy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that always glimmered with the same mischief that her older brother had.

Tori was the complete opposite, she had medium length satin blonde hair and deep brown eyes kinda like her older brother Dallas. She was 15 and completely crazy, she was spontaneous, energetic and loved adventure. Though, Tori had a soft side to her she has always been a dreamer and could be responsible when she needed to be.

Me on the other hand, I was a leader, I loved being in charge. I had my twin brother, Johnny's skin tone and black hair I was only a few minutes older than Johnny and If he wasn't my brother life would probably suck. He may be over protective but he was okay. I loved him with all my heart.

All we wanted to do was go out on our own for a evening without the boys watching us like hawks. So we did just that."Hey, the coast is clear. Now's the chance if we want to sneak out." I whispered as I grabbed Jenny's arm and Tori followed.

I slowly opened up the back door hoping that it would not squeak like it usually did. I gestured for Tori and Jenny to grab there shoes and go out the door. Jenny grabbed her red and white sneaker's and Tori grabbed her blue and white sneaker's. They tiptoed out the door without making a sound, I gently closed the door and went outside.

"We're free-!" I quickly silenced Jenny by putting my hand over her mouth, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Shhh!" I exclaimed and took her arm and slowly guided her and Tori away from the house, wactching it to see if the boys heard her. "Okay. We are... good!" Cheering, I spin in a circle, grinning widely.

"Finally! Now c'mon, let's go to the park." Tori exclaimed and grabbed our hands, dragging us to a nearby park. My feet hit the pavement as I ran by her side, Jenny following a few feet away.

"Hey, got your switch blade?" Jenny asked me as we slowed to a small pace. I give her a quick nod, getting out  
my black switch knife from my Jacket pocket and twirled it in my hand. ( rFnOPG6 ) .

"Don't do that! You'll cut yourself!" Jenny said worriedly as she watched wide eyed at the knife in my hand.

"But I wont." I answered and turned to walk backwards, my eyes travelling over to Tori slowly. "Hey, Blondie, got a weed?" I asked, still twirling my lovely blade in my hands.

"Yeah. Why?" The blonde haired girl asked me, and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think?" I gave her a look, and raised my eyebrows.

"Okay, okay, here." She says and hands me one. "Need a lighter?"

"Nah, got one. Thanks," carefully lighting it up, I smirk and put it to my lips. "So, girls, like the freedom of not being watched?" I spread my arms out wide and spun in a slow circle.

"That sounds creepy." Jenny deadpanned, making me look at her confused for a moment then just shrugged.

"So what? I'm always creepy." I gave her a weird face, which they laugh at. "Dorks." Then, realization hit me like a wall. "Uh... Did you guys remember to shut the door?" I asked slowly, looking at them.

"Uh..." Tori's eyes widened and I groaned, throwing my head back.

"Well. This was a fun evening," I say sarcastically.

There was a loud clang as the door shut by itself.

" Dammit!" I shouted, grabbing Jenny by the wrist and dragging her through the field.

" Ouch KC. Let me go, I can run." Jenny shouted. I growled and let go of her wrist. Tori was ahead of us running.

There was another loud clang as the door opened and closed again. I quickly glanced over my shoulder to see the seven guys had started running after us.

" I'll close the door next time!" Jenny shouted as we sprinted through the field.

" Little late for that midget." Tori shouted at her, taking in heavy breaths.

" Hey I'm not a midget." Jenny cried at her.

" Hey stop arguing!" I shouted at them.

Ponyboy, who was on the track team at school, was starting to gain on us.

"The Pony is gaining! I repeat! The Pony is gaining!" I yell and put on an extra burst of speed, looking over my shoulder. "Split!" I shouted, and Jenny and Tori both went different way's away from me.

Cautiously looking over my shoulder, I see Ponyboy right at my heels. "Oh god!" I took a quick turn and start running the other direction, panting. I hear a grunt, and look back over my shoulder to see Ponyboy on the ground, he obviously fell over while running. "Haha! Sucker! You can't catch me now-oh shit." I get captured by a pair of arms, and fall to the ground, bringing the person down with me.

"K.C." I hear my name and look up from the ground. I was currently on my back while being pinned down to the cold hard ground.

"Yes?" I ask innocently, fluttering my eyelashes. My eyes then widened, "Man down! Man down! Run! Jenny, Tori! Run!" I yell loudly, but a grin crawls onto my face.

Two-bit was laying on top of me inches away from my face.

He was scowling at me. " You are the worst infulance ever on my sister." He hissed at me through clenched teeth.

I smirked at him and shoved him off me before glancing around to see if the others had made it away.

Tori had been tackled by Soda and was laying on the ground, Jenny who, because of her smallness was quite quick, was still sprinting as fast as her little legs could carry her but Ponyboy was inches away from her.

I watched as Ponyboy did a flying leap and wrapped his arms around her waist making her fall to the ground.

Jenny let out a loud yelp and fell with a thump. Pony lay on top of her pinning her wrists to the ground so she couldn't move, she was squirming under him trying to get up.

" Oh my god, will you two stop being so disgustingly cute and kiss already!" Sodapop shouted at Ponyboy, causing all of us to laugh and Ponyboy and Jenny to blush tomato red.

Tori was still lying underneath Soda and Jenny was squirming again trying to get out from under Pony who would not let her out, as long as he didn't start tickling Jenny, she was very ticklish.

I clap my hands, laughing before looking at Two-bit. "Yeah, like you're better." I said and just skipped away, pulling out a weed and lighting it up.

"Stay away from my sister." I hear Two-bit shout as I walk away, and a flare of anger goes up on me. I turn around and all of a sudden I run up to Two-Bit and give him a good slap across the face.

" You can't tell me what to do!" I screamed getting all up in his face. I noticed Two-Bit was about to Hit me back. Tori kicked Soda off of her and ran towards me, " hey it's ok KC let it go we don't need to start a fight." Tori grabbed my wrist gently, and pulled me away from Two-Bit directing me over to where Jenny was still trying to get away from Pony. He stood up letting Jenny free, us three walked back home while all the guys walked behind us making sure we don't run off.

Once we got to the house we all went to our room and changed into our PJs. I put mine on, it was the only set of pjs I had considering we did not have much money to spare.(18758c0ca10321e4e66ba34c7980d7)

Jenny slipped her PJs on to and just like me she only had one set of pjs (y)

Tori grabbed her pjs and also put them on (y)

We all gave each other a hug goodnight and went to our three separate twin beds in our cramped room that we all shared for when we wanted to stay at the Curtis household for the night. Sometimes Jenny would go say goodnight to the boys once I fell asleep, she was sneaky. Though Tori on the other hand ALWAYS said goodnight to the boys before going to denies it every time but, i think saying goodnight to the boys gives her comfort. As usual Tori "sneaked" out of the room and went into the living room to say goodnight. Tori tries to always act tough though she's a real softy. Its actually cute, really.

"Come on, K.C.! Wake up!"

 _'Who is trying to wake me up?'_

"Time to wake up~"

 _'Shut up. '_

"Come on. Its almost 12:00."

 _'Nice to know you can read the time.'_ I think sarcastically, cuddling closer to my blankets, curling up in a tighter ball. They ain't getting me up, I don't care what they even do. Tori and Jenny know not to wake me up, they found out the consequences last time.

"Soda is eating all the Chocolate cake."

I bolt straight up and threw the blankets away from my body, making them hit the wall as I scramble to get out of bed. "Like hell that's happening! _My cake!"_ I shout and throw on a random long sleeved shirt that could belong to one of the guy's that I _may have_ stolen. Shhhh, keep it a secret.

Pushing Jenny away, making her land on the bed with a little yelp, I race out the door. My hair flew out behind me as I ran into the living room and looked around like a wild animal, my eyes searching everything in the room.

"Soda!" I yelled and I saw the boys quietly close the door, trying to sneak away and hide away... obviously. No way all the guys could fit in that little kitchen... But somehow, when hiding from me, they can. "I know your eating my chocolate cake~" I sing softly and start to playfully look around, but edge myself towards the kitchen. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!~" Then, a sudden idea hit me and I crossed my arms, rolling my eyes. "Oh my god! Mickey Mouse has a new episode!? And its almost over?!"

I hear a couple of shouts and footsteps as Sodapop comes out of the kitchen, running at full speed with the chocolate cake in his hand and all over his face. "What?!" He yelled and ran over to the TV. As if sudden realization hit him with a truck, he stopped and looked up from his spot on the ground to see me standing right infront of him, arm's crossed with a _very_ pissed off look on my face. "Oh... hey.." He trails off, ending with a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, Yeah, hey. So, have you had, oh I dont know, the last piece of _my_ chocolate cake that I made _specifically_ for me?" I asked slowly, glaring at the boy.

"Uhh..." He looks at his finger's, which were still smeared with chocolate. _My chocolate._ "Nope." Tori walked into the kitchen stretching her arms in the air oblivious to whats happening. Soda and me stopped dead in our tracks as Tori walked in. " Uh why are you two staring at me like that...?" she asked nervously.

"No rea-" Soda said gazing at Tori with sparkling eyes then he stopped talking as soon as I stole the plate and licked it clean.

" Not again" Jenny and Tori said in sync with one another. Jenny did a facepalm and Tori giggled a little bit I shrugged and set the plate on the counter. It went silent for a few minutes then Darry (a9c459af08fb99cf96ab29c217b925)spoke up " how about a good ol' game of football to start the day?"

" Sure why not" Jenny exclamied speaking for everybody.

" Omg I have the perfect outfits for football follow me!" Tori screeched excitedly and ran into the bedroom and Jenny and KC followed. Tori passed me my outfit and I quickly put it on ( dally_from_outsi...). Then she gave Jenny an outfit and gently placed it in her arms and she slowly put it on (20-great-polyvore-outfits-for-). Then Tori grabbed an outfit for herself and put it on modelling around the room in her outfit (cute-winter-outfits-for-school).

"we're ready!" We all screamed at the same time some more excited than others, *Cough* Tori and Jenny *Cough*.

"Race you outside!" I scream and run outside, hearing the sound of thundering footsteps behind me. Jumping off the stairs, I did a front flip and landed on the hood of the truck. Cheering and clapping my hands together, I sit down on the hood and put my hair up in a small bun. By the time we left the house it was 2:00.

I watch as the other's all scramble outside after one another. "Johnny! Little bro!" I yell happily and jump into my twin brother's arms, laughing. Johnny stumbles just a little bit but regains his balance.

Setting me down gently, I look up at him. Yes, _up._ He's 3 inches taller then me. It sucks.

" Guys Get in I don't want to be late for work, because of you guys wanting to play a football" Darry shouted at us, walking over to his truck, opening the door and sliding into the drivers seat.

" Shotgun!" Dally yelled at Darry, before jumping into the side of the truck.

The rest of us hopped into the back. Jenny tried jumping in but couldn't reach the top of the truck. I was about to reach down and help her up, but Pony got there first and grabbed her hand tugging her up into the back of the truck.

She clambered up into the back of the truck and sat next to Ponyboy, blushing. She was stared down at her lap, and folded her hands on her jeans. Her cheeks were dusted a bright pink. I made eye contact with Tori who was leaning against Soda.

She winked at me and I smirked. ' I totally ship them.' I thought as Ponyboy put his arm casually around her shoulder. PonyBoy and jenny have just recently started flirting together there not officially together though I cross my fingers they will someday. Tori and Soda have been officially dating for 2 months. Because the boys all made some silly pact about 2 years ago,that nobody was allowed to date/flirt with any of us. So the boys finally came out of their skin and broke the pact.


	2. Chapter 2

The truck came to halt as it stopped beside the football field. Steve, Sodapop's best friend, climbed out of the truck first with Johnny, Two-Bit, and I right behind him. Dally climbed out of the front seat and waited for everybody to make there way out of the trunk. Pony slowly took his arm away from around Jenny's shoulders and hopped off the trunk and held out his hand for Jenny to take.

" Thanks Pony. " Jenny said softly while jumping down. Pony nodded his head and helped her down. There hands clasped together and they walked out to the football field. Dally just stood there tapping his toes on the ground while Tori and Sodapop had a little nap on the drive to the field. (Those two seem to always fall asleep when we are driving somewhere.) Dally quickly got mad at the sight of his little sister resting her head on Sodas shoulder.

" Hey! Little sis wake up!" he screamed so loud, I think China could hear him. Tori jumped up right from where she was sitting which ultimately woke up Soda too.

" Oops... I guess I dozed off again,..." Tori said while rubbing the back of her neck. Soda jumped off the back of the truck and grabbed the football and offered his hand to help Tori down. Dally pushed Soda out of the way and picked Tori off the truck by her waist. All three of them silently walked to the field,Darry zoomed off to work as soon as they left the truck.

"Alright everybody time for some FOOTBALL!" Two-Bit yelled a little too excited. By the time everybody got to the field and were ready it was 3:30.

"ok so we are doing school-yard pick right?" Jenny asked.

"Yes we are, okay captains are... Dally and... hmmm... how bout' PonyBoy" Two-Bit exclaimed Tori had a sad look on her face. She's one of the worst football players cause she's not the best at catching the football so school-yard pick is not her favourite. Dally was first to pick he chose Johnny first cause he was an amazing kicker. Pony then picked Jenny which was odd cause he usually always picked Soda first cause they are brothers. The rest of the pick was me,Soda,Two-Bit,Steve, then Tori who was picked last again. Pony's team consisted of Jenny, Soda, and Steve. Dally's team consists of Johnny, Me, Two-Bit, and Tori. Ponyboy's team started with the football first, Soda started with the football and he passed it to Steve who caught it then threw the football over to Jenny. Dally interfered with the pass and caught it in mid-air he threw the ball to me and I ran as fast as I possibly could though no luck, I got tackled by Ponyboy. We ended up playing for 2 hours and the score was at 20 -3. My team was not doing good AT ALL.

" Our team sucks." Dally said bluntly.

" Yes cause that really raises our spirit!" I said being my own sarcastic self. Johnny and I shared a chuckle with one another.

" No time for jokes we need a plan and now!" Dally scratched his head for a second or two, " I got it!" Dally explained his outrageous plan his whole plan involved cheating which wasn't to surprise because he was the best cheater there was. We all ran onto the field and went into our positions I was playing wide receiver, Two- Bit played tackle, Johnny played guard, Dally played fullback, and to my surprise Tori played quarterback. The game started and the ball was quickly passed over to Tori and she caught it! Wait Tori caught it ? Oh my god, TORI CAUGHT THE BALL! Anyways...right before Steve went to tackle her, Dally went right underneath Tori and picked her up on his back. Dally bolted to the end zone where people were jumping up trying get the ball out of Tori's hands Soda tried to even trip Dally.

" Woah YOU GO GIRL WOOOOOAHH" I screamed at Tori a little bit too enthusiastic. Tori jumped off of Dally's back and threw the ball onto the ground.

" Cheater!" Jenny said while playfully punching Tori's arm and giggling.

" Hey, it's not my fault I cheated I blame it all on Dally." The whole group of us did a group hug.

"How about we go walk to the movie house to celebrate a good "fair" game of football." Steve suggested to the rest of us.

It was starting to get dark out as we walked in. The movie started at 9 sp We went and sat in the back row which was always reserved for us greasers. Dally(dally2-jpg), Steve(Steve-the-outsiders-live-on-30), Johnny (afbb6f58-b93e-4e1e-b088-eecca8), me, then Two-Bit ( cgi/img-thing?.o...)sat in the back row. Then Tori, Soda(SODAPOP-the-outsiders-5590628-), PonyBoy (0db1404bf71b8de96d0792ab8f6fec), and Jenny all sat in the front row. They always sat in front of us cause they were short enough to see over.

Pony did the 'I'm-pretending-to-yawn- though-l-just -want-to-put-my-arm around you' bit on Jenny. Jenny blushed a little and rested her head on his shoulder. Soda gave a disapproving look to his little brother and motioned that he was gonna show him how its done.

Pony stared closely to what Soda was doing, meaning I had to giggle when I saw what Soda did. SodaPop put his hand on top of Tori's hand which made Tori look up to him. He gently placed his thumb on the side of her cheek and rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

Then Tori felt a chill go through her and Soda took off his jean jacket and placed it over her shoulders.(f_40108_1.0). Tori then gently kissed his cheek and Soda went bright red. Pony immediately took in what Soda was doing so, since he looked over to Soda he tried exactly what he did.

Pony grabbed Jenny's hand and picked her hand up and kissed it as gently as possible. He continued holding her hand and put both of there hands against Jenny's cheek. Jenny slowly moved in towards Pony giving him a kiss on his cheek. This whole time Two-Bit and Dally have been watching what the boys were doing. Two-Bit saw a blushing Jenny and a flirtatious PonyBoy who was too close to Jenny in his taste. Dally saw his little sister twirling her hair and Soda getting a little too close for Dally's comfort.

"Oh, quit being a couple of douche bags and let the boy's and the lovely girl's have a little fun." I reached over to Steve and playfully smacked his shoulder, then looked at Two-bit and whacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" they let out yelp's in unison, though Dally had a tiny smirk dancing on his lips.

"But I swear, if they do anything, and I mean _anything_ to my best friends, then they wont see chocolate cake or light for the rest of their life," My voice went dark and I crossed my arm's, leaning back in my seat. I can be pretty damn scary when I want too when I'm mad, or in any mood. That's at least what the boy's say. "Hey, Two-bit, can I have some money?" I ask, and hold out my hand to him.

He gives me a weird look, raising his eyebrow's. "Why?"

"To go buy an elephant and ride off into the damn sunset. " I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "No, you dofus! To go get drinks and stuff!"

Two-bit just sighs and hands me a couple of dollars, "here. Buy some beer while you're at it." He says, and I nod, patting him on the head, then ruffling it and rushing the heck out of there. If there's one thing that pisses the boy's off, is someone touching their hair. "Kassandra Kendra Cade!" I hear him yell my real name, and I just laugh, heading to the concession stand. Humming, I walk up to the counter and look over all the menu.

"What can I get you?" a teenage boy with curly black hair asks, sighing miserably. I think I recognize him... From school... Ahhh, its Trevor! That's it. He's in some of my classes.

"Uh... 5 popcorns and 3 cola's." I order, and count the money Two-bit gave me. I go back to humming as I stroll down the aisle to get the food. On the way I quickly snatched a chocolate bar from the stand and stuff it in my pocket, still trying to look innocent. "Thank you." I said and took the food and drinks, exiting the place. A smirk crawls into my face as I go back to my seat and hand out the food and the 3 cola's.

"Get the beer?" Two-bit asked, and I took out the chocolate bar and started eating it, rolling my eyes.

"I was going to get it, but I couldn't because I _didn't have any help!_ " I hiss, crossing my arms and glaring at him. He holds his hands up in defence,

"Okay, okay. " He whistles and I go back to get some bottles of beer. The problem is, I have to go get the bottles from other Greaser's. And some of them ain't friendly nor pretty.

I near a car that had a couple of Greaser's hanging around, drinking and laughing with each other. Quickly walking over to them, I hold out the rest of the money to what looks like the leader of the little pack.

"Hit me up with 11 bottles." I said lowly, looking him in the eye.

"11 bottles? That's lot's for just a little girl like you." The Greaser, Andy, I think his name is, says to me and a spark of anger well's up inside of me.

"Oh, you think this is just for me? Oh nooo. They ain't just for me, honey. Their for my lovely friends. Now," I smirk and take out my switch blade. "Give me the bottles and I give you the money."

Quickly getting out the bottles, he hands me them while I give him the whole roll of cash. "Thank you~" I say happily and take the bottles in a bag from the top of the car the bag was on. I get back to my seat, throwing the bag on Two-bit's lap then plopping down onto my seat and put my feet up on the seat in front of me. I heard a groan from Two-bit beside me and smirked, I must've thrown the bottles somewhere other than his stomach.

"Suck it up and grow a pair. You deserve it," I said to Two-bit

" Heh, right back at ya sugar." Two-Bit exclaimed sarcastically. I could still see Dally glaring at Soda in the corner of my eye. I reached over Johnny and Steve and slapped Dallas on the back of his head.

"HEY! l was just looking out for my sister no need to get mean," he sad grimly. Dally swiftly grabbed 6 bottles of beer from Two-Bit and chugged them down before l could do anything.

I sat back on my chair and then noticed Two-Bit glaring at Ponyboy, I shook my head slightly and then slapped Two-Bit hard on the thigh. He gave me a glare then looked away slowly. I noticed Soda was playing with Tori's hair and if anybody touched her hair she would freak out. Instead of slapping his hand away she cuddled in closer to Soda and help his hand not about to let go.

PonyBoy kissed Jenny on the forehead and placed her head onto his shoulder since she was slowly falling asleep. Two-Bit started getting all teary at one part of the movie and he held my hand. I looked down at our hands together and slowly pulled away blushing a little trying not let him see.

The movie finally ended and Tori and Sodapop were sound asleep so was Jenny. Pony gently shook Jenny awake and her bright blue eyes fluttered open.

"Hey the movies over ,"he whispered in her ear. Jenny yawned and closed her eyes again, she hardly ever stayed up this late.

Ponyboy picked her up right out of the chair and put her on his lap. Two-Bit started walking back home being an old grouchy pants forgetting about his little sister Dally, who was too drunk to function totally forgot about HIS little sister and followed Two-Bit home. Johnny tiredly begged me to come back home with him, and who was I to say no to his adorable puppy dog eyes.

While I was walking out of the seats to the isle with Two-bit,Dallas,and Johnny. Steve got a mischievous look on his face. He looked at Soda sleeping and then Tori sleeping then back to Soda then back to Tori, before grabbing his left over pop and pouring it on him.

"Hey" Soda cried his hair covered with pop.

" Hahahaha! you should have seen the look on your face it was priceless, hahaha!" Steve laughed and hit his chair thinking it was so darn funny. Soda gave Steve the death glare which said 'if you ever try this again you will be dead'. Ponyboy and Jenny sat silently beside Soda waiting for them to leave the theatre. Steve stood up and started walking towards his house which was in the opposite direction of there house. Sodapop stood up grabbing Tori's hand and he took out his switch blade with the other hand for extra protection.

" Hey, little bro, are you coming with us?"

"Nah, I will come home a little bit later l have my own switch blade me and Jenny should be fine."Soda and Tori slowly walked back home while Pony sat all alone with Jenny at the theatre.


	3. Chapter 3

JENNY POV

I woke to someone rustling my hair. I blinked sightly and sat up, almost hitting Pony on the chin with my head. I yawned slightly and looked around, realizing we were alone in a dark theater.

" Hey are you awake for good this time?" he asked me teasingly.

I nodded and grinned. I stood up and stretched before walking down the isle and to the door, Ponyboy walking next to me.

We walked in comfortable silence down the side walk. We were about 2 blocks away from the house when we spotted a red caviar trailing us.

We both started walking a little faster. At least there were two of us. Johnny had gotten jumped by 4 at once and now he was scared of his own shadow.

I don't know how useful speeding up was. In no time the car was next to us. I remember how scared johnny's face was, all cut up and bruised and shuddered.

" Hey Greasers." one said in an over-friendly voice. " We going to do you a favor. " He said pointing at Pony. " We going cut all that long greasy hair off"

" And this one." he said pointing to me. " Who knows what we could do to a little girl like you." I scowled lowly at him, leaning against the wall next to Pony. He glanced at me, he knew how much I hated being called little.

" Need a haircut Greaser?" the tall blonde asked, flipping open a pocket knife. I suppose he was actually normal height, but everyone seems tall to me.

" No." Pony stammered. He backed up away from the knife but ended up backing into one of them. They had him down in a second. One held down his hands and another grabbed his feet. He tried squirming out.

One of them grabbed my hands and held them pinned behind me. " Let's watch your boyfriend get a haircut shall we?" he whispered in my ear.

" He's not my boyfriend!" I said through gritted teeth, before moving my leg and kicking him in his 'Family Jewels.'

" Why you little twerp." He hissed at me. Another grabbed me and covered me mouth.

I hissed and bit his hand as hard as I could. He clutched his hand and I went wild screaming for anyone. Soda, Two-bit, even Steve.

"Shut her up, for Pete's sake." They shoved a handkerchief in my mouth and punched me in the gut real hard, causing me to spit and almost lose my lunch. Black spots swam in my gaze.

One of them who was holding Pony slugged him a few times for good measure and held the knife against his throat. I could tell he was hanging onto reality.

Then there were shouts and pounding of soc's jumped up and left. Leaving me to lean against the wall and gasp and try to regain my vision. Pony was laying on the ground watching people jump over him.

Someone grabbed Pony and hauled him up. It took me a second to realize it was Darry. Two-bit came over to me and grabbed my shoulders before pulling me into a hug.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me as I shook with fright.

" Hey, your okay." he said clutching me close. " Never let me leave you at a movie theater again." He said resting his head on mine.

K.C. and Tori came back around to me. Tori pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to me. Which I took gratefully and wiped the blood off my mouth.

I looked down at the ground because I didn't really want any one to see me crying,

" Hey it's okay they aren't going to hurt you any more." Two-bit said wrapping me back in his arms. I peeked over his arm to see Ponyboy hugging Darry and Soda.

" I know. Just a little spooked." I said. I wiped my eyes and grinned. Two-Bit got up and walked over to Ponyboy who was with his two brothers.

"How dare you put my little sister in danger like that!" He screamed into poor Ponyboys face.

"I-l never meant to put her in danger, l-I'm sorry Jenny," Pony gave me a pleading look and then looked back to Two-Bit. Two-Bit was furious and slugged Pony in the face I let out a high pitched shriek.

"Leave MY little BROTHER alone!" Soda yelled giving Two-Bit a good punch right in the gut. Darry picked up Ponyboy carefully moving him away from the huge fight that was about to start. KC helped me up and we walked over to where Darry and Ponyboy where sitting. I sat directly beside Pony and checked his face to make sure my brother did not hurt him that bad. Everyone else ran chasing the soc's away. Tori just stood there not knowing if she should run away or go help Soda.

" Tori go, l don't want to hit you by accident" Soda begged to Tori. Tori got a quick idea that would help Two-Bit and Soda.

"No I'm not moving, not unless you both promise me that you will start an even bigger fight then it already is" Tori was smart she could think of things from the top of her head. I mouthed the word Thank-you to Tori for stopping my brother from getting hurt.

"I promise..." both of the boys said in sync with one another. Tori stepped out of the way and both of the boys shared a death glare. Tori walked towards Soda and kissed his cheek. Soda slinged his arm around her and they walked towards the rest of us. Dally also made his way

" Hey tomorrow I'm going to the drive in movie. You can come if you really want to see a movie that bad" Dally offered to us. Now don't tell Dally, but I'm terrified of him and I didn't't want to say no.

" Yeah. Me, Tori and Jenny will come." K.C. said cheerfully despite what just happened.

"Johnny and I will join in to" Pony said.

" I don't know I was planning on getting boozed up tomorrow night but if I don't I'll join you." Two-bit said.

We all separated going to our places. Me and Two-bit, often slept in the empty lot as it's not like we could go home. Johnny and K.C. sometimes joined us. Sometimes Tori would stay at Tim Shepherds with Dally though she always felt so unsafe there so she would go to the Curtis's house.

K.C. POV

Dally was waiting for us underneath the lamp post at Picket and Sutton, and since we got there early we had time to go over to the drug store in the shopping centre. We bought cokes and blew straws at the waitress, and eyed things out in the open till the manager got wise and asked us to leave. But he was to late. Dally and I both had 2 packages of kools under our jackets.

We hopped the back fence of the drive in theater. We had the money to get in - it only costs a quarter if you don't have a car - But me and Dally hated to do things the legal way. We liked to show that we didn't't follow the law. Lots of the gang told us not to cause we might get caught though we never listened. Me and Dally walked over to the seats by the concession stand and took a seat waiting for the rest of the group to come. Dally had a smirk on his face as two girls walked by him. I looked to my side and saw that Dally was chasing after the girls trying to get their number and flirted with them. I giggled to myself quietly noticing Jenny, Two-Bit, Johnny, and PonyBoy on their way towards us. Two- Bit took a seat next to me and gave me a half smile starting in the corner of his mouth. Two-Bit made sure Jenny was right beside him he was even more over protective of her than before. Johnny was forced to sit between Pony and Jenny. Tori started walking into the drive-in and she had a very disappointed and sad look on her face.

" l tried to get Soda to come..." she started " Though, _Somebody had to go and fight him and make him grumpy_!" Tori stared holes into Tow-Bits head which made him feel a little uneasy.

"Eh, its okay Tori he will come out of his shell soon and everything will be back to normal" Pony kindly reassured Tori and gestured for her to come take a seat. Tori walked over and plopped herself in the chair.

" Where's Dally?" Johnny said realizing that his pal was gone. l nodded my head towards the concession stand where Dally was still flirting with those two girls.

"Over there checking out with some poor girls." I said, smirking as I leaned back into my chair. "Don't worry, he'll come back and flirt with you after." I teased, but ended up yelping from getting hit on the shoulder. "Ow!" I yelped and hit my twin back on the shoulder, hard.

"Shhhhh!" I wave my hand all over Two-bit's face and Johnny's. "Shut up! The movie's starting!" I get comfortable, putting my feet up on the chair in front of me. The movie started with all the trailers and then the movie officially started. I could see Tori looking around helplessly from her chair for Soda she knew that he would most likely never come.

After about 20 minutes of the movie Tori started to walk around the drive-in, in the corner of my eye I saw Tori start running and jumping into a figures arms. I turned my head around to get a better look and noticed it was Soda, he must have felt bad and came.

"Oh look who finally showed up!" I shouted over to Soda. Tori grabbed his hand and dragged him over to where they were all sitting. Soda made sure he made no eye contact with Two-Bit. Without Two-Bit looking Pony reached over Johnny for Jenny's hand she held pony boys hand. Johnny looked down noticing the two hands that were getting held right in front of him. He then started acting all weird and fidgety. it was 40 minutes in and the movie all of a sudden stopped and everybody started throwing things at the screen and booing.

" BOO! BOO! TURN THE MOVIE BACK ON !" Everybody screamed as load as they possibly could.

" I actually have an idea," Tori said with the same smirk her and her brother had and she pulled out a CD from her left pocket. She ran up to the person who was trying to get the movie running again and placed the CD on the guys lap and whispered something in his ear. She came back and out of nowhere kissed Soda on the cheek.

" Ok, whose ready to start dancing! Grab a partner and Follow me!"

" Uh you do know this is not Grease... Right?" l told Tori sarcastically. Tori rolled her eyes and grabbed Sodas hand, I grabbed Two-Bits hand, Pony grabbed Jenny's hand, a random girl grabbed Johnny's hand, and Dally took one of the girls hands he was flirting with.

Tori leaded them toward a clearing at the drive-in, and then some music began to play. Everybody started dancing and giggling with each other following this precise routine to one of the well know songs ( watch?v=NHrINmqV...).

It was a funny dance they all loved to do together to brighten the mood. After doing that dance 4 times in row Jenny fell asleep in Pony's arms and fell asleep, Pony carried Jenny over to where they were sitting, knowing Jenny was asleep and nobody could hear him since the rest of them were partying he started talking to her.

"Jenny, I know your sleeping and you can't hear me though i've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember and I know how long I've been holding this in for but...I love you" Pony ran his fingers through her hair making sure not pull it. " I want to kiss you so badly Jenny you don't even know."

" Tori! Come on one more song" Soda giggled grabbing Tori from around the waist.

"One more or else I'm gonna pass out just like Jenny," she joked. Him and Tori went back to dancing and then Johnny came over and took a seat next to Ponyboy.

"What are you and your girlfriend talking bout'" Johnny asked sarcastically.

"She's not my girlfriend! At least...not yet..." Johnny did not expect that answer from Pony he expected him to say something like 'yea me and my girlfriend are having a very deep conversation'. Johnny took a step away from the two of them and went to grab me so we could face our abusive parents together. While I was gone Dally and his new little girlfriend went over to Tim Shepherds probably up to nothing good.

" l should head home so Darry does not get worried about me and Pony," Soda said while gently kissing Toris forehead goodbye. Tori had a sad look on her face and gave Sodapop puppy-dog eyes.

"Can I please stay at your house tonight? I don't wanna stay at Tim's," Tori asked pleadingly. Soda gave in immediately putting his arm around Tori and they walked towards Pony and jenny.

" Hey little bro lets head home its getting late"

"I'm just gonna stay out here a little longer. Oh and could you please have Two-Bit take her with him I don't wanna put her in danger again" Ponyboy said slowly. Before Soda even had to go get Jenny's brother he was already there gently lifting her up and taking her home. Soda and Tori walked to the Curtis household and Tori got changed into her PJ's(y) and went onto the couch and watched mickey mouse with Soda. Soda was laying on his back and Tori cuddled up close to him on her side with her head resting on Sodapop's chest slowly drifting to sleep (BmBU8U9IYAAyrKY).

Jenny's POV

" Why Two-Bit! Why do I have to stay away from Ponyboy!" I screamed at my brother after he woke me up once he got home from carrying me. We were at our house just me and him as soon as I woke up he started telling me that Pony was not good for me and how the two of us should never be together. Then he told me that we can't even been seen in the same place together anymore.

"Just trust me Jenny you can do better than him!"

"OH so are YOU saying YOUR better than him?!" Cause if you were you are very wrong about that!" I was just so mad at Two-Bit words could not even describe.

"I'm your older brother and you have to do what l say, and l say you can't be with Pony," Two-Bit looked a little too confident about what he was saying.

l shook my head trying not to believe what was happening with tears pouring out of my eyes. He sympathetically put his hand on my shoulder and l shoved his hand away and ran out the back door into our back-yard. l sat on the grass with my back against the old fence and my face buried in my hands. Two-Bit stayed inside letting me be alone though he kept a close eye on me from the kitchen window.


	4. Chapter 4

JENNY'S POV

About two minutes later Pony came out and sat next to me. I kept my head down before letting out a heavy sigh and looking up at him. Ponyboy eyes met with my eyes and we just started at each other for a minute or two, it was not an awkward silence it was just what they did when something was up.

"Jenny why are you crying?" he asked in a soothing voice that calmed me down for a few seconds. Then tears started pouring out of my eyes again.

"MY brother's a freaking idiot." I said laughing through my tears.

" Meh not much you can do about that." Pony said, He opened his arms wide and wrapped them around me. As he did so I was overcame with a huge rush of bravery, so I pulled his face back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Pony appeared a little shocked at first, but as he reilized what I  
was doing he grinned.

He grabbed my face and slammed his lips to mine, in a quick kiss. He pulled.

"How was your first kiss?" He asked laughing a little.

" It was amazing though it would be even better if Two-Bit doesn't kill you," I said pointing towards the door. He quickly got up and grabbed my hand and while we were running off to the park he asked me a question.

"Jennifer, would you give me the pleasure of letting me be your boyfriend," I turned around blushing like a maniac and said yes in the cutest voice ever. He quickly kissed me on the lips then we continued running, Two-Bit obviously got out of the grip of K.C. and Johnny cause he was right behind us.

"YEA, GO AHEAD KEEP RUNNING I GOT MY SWITCHBLADE," Two-Bit yelled at the both us, keeping a steady pace.

"Ponyboy, run home l will deal with my brother. I will be alright l promise." He sighed then changed directions and bolted home. He noticed Darry was sitting on his chair reading the news like he always does and Sodapop and Tori were still laying on the couch together sleeping.

" Where the heck have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is?" He was madder then Pony had seen him in a long time. Pony shook his head.

" While it's two in the morning kiddo. Another hour and I would've had the police out after you. Where were you Ponyboy?"- his voice was rising - " Where in the almighty universe were you?"

It sounded dumb even to him. "I was in the empty lot with Jenny."

"You what?" he was shouting now, and Soda and Tori sat up on the couch, both rubbing their eyes

" Hey Ponyboy. Where've you been?" Soda asked moving so Tori was no longer on top of him.

" I didn't mean to ." He pleaded with Darry. " I was talking with Jenny she was upset..."

" I reckon it never occurred to you that your brothers might be worrying their heads off and be to scared to call the police cause something like this could get you thrown in a boy's home so fast that it would make your head spin. And you were in the lot? Ponyboy what on earth is the matter with you? Can't you use your head? You haven't even got a coat on." Darry shouted.

He felt hot tears of anger and frustration rising. " I said I didn't mean too..."

"I didn't mean to." Darry shouted, and he almost shook. " 'I didn't think'. 'I forgot' , that's all I ever hear out of you!"

" Darry..." Soda started, but Darry turned on him. " You keep your trap shut! I'm sick and tired of hearing you stick up for him."

He should never yell at soda. Nobody should ever yell at Pony's brother. Pony exploded. " Don't you yell at him!" Pony shouted. Darry wheeled around and slapped him so hard it knocked me against the door.

It was deathly silent. Nobody in his family had ever hit him. Nobody. Soda's eyes widened. Darry looked up from his red hand to Pony's face. His eyes were huge. " Ponyboy..."

Pony turned around and bolted out the door and down the street. Tori started running after him.

"Ponyboy! Ponyboy wait up! He never meant to do that!" Tori screamed after him and continued running. "C'mon, if you won't listen to me then could we please at least get Jenny!" Ponyboy turned around and ran towards the field where Jenny was sitting with Johnny and KC.

KC POV

" Hey Ponyboy whats wrong?" Jenny asked, getting up and going over to him. Pony looked down at his feet the looked back up at her, still crying

"He hit me. Darry hit me." Pony stammered. All of our eyes widened.

" But you guys never hit each other." I said, my eyes widening.

" Hey I'm sure he didn't mean to hit you Pony. He must have just been mad." Jenny reasoned. She stood on her tip-toes and leaned up, kissing Pony's forehead.

" Aww are you two a thing now or something? If you are I want to be the maid of honor." Tori exclaimed, causing Jenny to blush red and Pony to grin slightly and sling his arm playfully.

" Let's walk to the park and back. Then maybe i'll have cooled down enough to go home." Pony suggested.

" Okay." Everyone said.

'Things gotta get better right?' I thought as we walked down the sidewalk. I had never been more wrong.

The park wasn't to far from our houses, just about 2 blocks away. It had a huge fountain which was going merrily, I often came here, along with Jenny and Tori when we were sick of the guys. It probley would be good hangout but we prefered the empty lot.

Luckily it was 2:30 in the morning so no one was around. I took out one of the packages of Kools I nabbed earlier and passed them around. Everyone took one except Jenny, who never really smoked or enjoyed it and Tori only smoked to look cool.

There was ice forming on the edge of the fountains water when a loud horn blast echoed through the park and we looked up to see a blue mustang.

"Wanna make a run for it?"PonyBoy said questionably.

"Too late, here they come now" Johnny moaned. Five socs were making there way over to the five of us Johnny reached for his switch blade in his back pocket so did I and PonyBoy. Johnny started turning more and more pale the closer the socs got his hands were shaking and the memories of him being jumped slowly rushed in.

"Get behind us!" PonyBoy demanded to Jenny and Tori who did not hesitate to do so. We all started trying too look cool infront of the socs cause we did not want them to get the feeling we were all terrified. I recognized Two of the socs one was Randy and the other boy was Bob the other three I did not really recognize.

"Ohh look who it is its the little midget and her boyfriend," one of the ones I didn't know cooed at Jenny

"Don't call her that" Pony said defensively.

" Get out of our territory, why are you here?" Johnny said in a low voice. The one soc, Randy got all up in his face and spat at him. Johnny quickly swiped the spit off his face and continued to shake though he had a confident look on his face.

"You better watch your back!" I screamed at Randy and through my weed at his leg. Bob and the other greasers started eyeing us up.

"No your the ones who should be watchn' your back! You pieces of DIRT!" Randy screamed at us I could hear Tori and Jenny shaking in fear behind us.

"Hey Randy, ya know what greasers are?" Bob said then continued on " White trash with greasy long hair!" We all stood there in shock and becoming even more scared then what we were. I even heard jenny gasp in pain.

"Do y-you know what a-a soc is?" Tori said speaking up from behind us " W-white trash with mustangs and co-covairs!" Tori obviously could not think of anything else to say so she tried to spit on one of the soc's. Yes i said tried she accindently spit on PonyBoy instead. The socs all started laughing and Pony gave Tori a dissaproving look.

"I think this greaser needs a bath." Randy said in a mischievous voice. "David give that greaser a bath!" He said pointing towards PonyBoy. Jenny grabbed Pony's arm and then a soc dragged her off of him, and through her to the ground and pinned her against a tree. Tori ran to help Jenny, but instead Tori got pinned down to the ground by a different soc and he cut her leg with his knife.

I went to go help Tori and Jenny while Johnny went to go help PonyBoy. A soc went to pin me down though instead I stabbed my switchblade in his arm and took it out quickly his buddy banged my head against the tree and my sight got a little blurry and could not think straight.

All of a sudden Pony was token from the back and his arm got twisted by david, I think. He was dunked into the fountain and Pony struggled to get away from the so and get out of the water, when he breathed in all he got was water in his mouth. He all of a sudden felt himself laying against the pavement beside the fountain and was coughing up water.

He layed there gasping for air he played there defenceless, the wind rushed through his body and his teeth were chattering unstopably. PonyBoy pushed himself to a sitting postition and noticed my brother shaking and rocking himself back and forth. Johnny was looking straight ahead and was a greenish-white colour.

"I-I killed that boy Pony," Johnny said in a quiet voice "l-l killed him." Bob the once living soc layed 1 meter away from Johnny , Johnny had his switchblade in his hand full of blood. I started gagging and so did the rest of us except for my brother he just sat there. PonyBoy and Jenny started throwing up without hesitation.

"You actually killed him didn't you?" I asked in a stunned voice.  
"Yea...I think l did," his voice started shaking as did his body " He was gonna kill Pony, with his switchblade or drown him... I could not live with that happening," Johnny told us what all happened and that as soon as he stabbed that soc they all ran away except of corse ...Bob. We were all mumbling to ourselves of what happened trying to process is all.

"Johnny what are we going to do?!" I asked with a little panic in my voice and because i started to panic Jenny started to freak out too.

"What are we going to do?" Jenny stammered, wringing her hands together.

"Shhh...Jenny it will be ok I promise," she never relied she was screaming until he said that.

" The police, they will be coming soon we gotta go!" Johnny said " Were gonna need money maybe a gun and a REALLY good plan." Tori finally speaked up and its a good thing she did.

" We can go to Dally'll help us out espcially his sister." We all got up and started following Tori to Tim Shepereds house. Tori was really slow because of her cut so Johnny picked her up and she told us what turns to take.

Once we got there Buck Merril opened the door that was Dally's rodeo partner/partner in crime and Tim was having a party at his house tonight and that was why buck was there. As the door opened cheap music poured out into our ears. There was the sound of girls giggling laughing shouting and the clinking of glasses with a bottle of beer in one hand Buck glared at us all.

"watta you want Tori?!" Buck screamed at her and the sound of his voice was scary and like sandpaper.

"I need my brother,Dally tell him its important." Tori said trying to stay confident.

"And, why would l do that he's busy!" Buck had a mean look on his face then l heard some people yell "Chug! Chug! Chug!"

" T-Tell him its Tori, Johnny, KC, Jenny, and PonyBoy," Tori commanded making sure he was listening. Buck gave us a glare then closed the door in our faces and then after a few minutes returned with Dallas beside him. I was scared cause once him and Tori got in a fight when he was drunk and it did not end well so l hope he is still sober.

"Hey sis whatcha want from me?" Dally said yawning a little.

"Umm is there someplace we could talk inside?" Johnny asked, being a little hesitant Dally let us in and took us all upstairs towards a bedroom. As Johnny and Pony told Dally the story he started tightening his grip on Tori's hand. Dally never even blinked as they explained everything all he could say was "good for you." Dally noticed the cut on Tori's leg then grabbed a bandage and immediately wrapped it up. Tori was still clinged onto her brother while we tried to tell him we needed a plan and quickly.

" Pony are you wet?" Dally asked obviously not remembering the part when we told him that he was almost drowned.

"Y-yea just a little," PonyBoy said with his teeth chattering and water dripping off his shirt. Dally grabbed one of the shirts( cgi/set?id=19824...) he found in the closet and had Pony put the shirt on and put on Dally's brown leather jacket.

" Tori, and why do you have your PJs still on," He asked with an eyebrow raised.

" Well l uh was asleep then l kinda woke up and chased PonyBoy," She said not wanting to get in trouble.

" Tim probably has some girls clothing in here somewhere... Ah there it is," He pulled out a outfit ( cgi/set?id=19824...) She walked to the washroom and put the clothing on, quickly. As Tori came back Dally was giving us a roll of money and a loaded gun Jenny took the gun out of his hand and examined it.

"EH! Jenny don't point that at me its loaded!"Dally screamed at her and then she handed the gun over to PonyBoy." I got you 100 bucks that should do for about 3 weeks if you use it wisely."

"Three...weeks? Where are we going?" Tori said in a questioning voice scared of the answer she may get.

" I was about to get to that... Anyyyywho Pony does Darry and Soda know about this?" Dally asked. PonyBoy shook his head acting like it was not a big problem. " Ok... Jenny does Two-Bit know about this?" she shook her head and went pale. "Ohh crap! well l ain't tellin them! They might murder me even Soda might murder me! dannnnnggggg..." Daly said not happy with the answers he got.

" Don't tell them problem solved now tell us where we are going to run away!" I said, l was getting really stressed out at this point and could tell so was Johnny.

"Ok, ok take the 367 freight to windrex ville" Dally said with a stern look on his face " Then theres an old church that nobody ever goes to anymore on top of crystal peak, there is water pump in back church so don't worry, buy a weeks supply of food as soon as u get there then save the rest of the money don't u dare go out of the door once you got the supplies. Wow l can't believe I'm stuck in the middle of another murder." At the sound of dally saying murder it made Jenny shudder and Pony instantly grabbed her hand to tell her it's ok.

"No Dally I'm not going!" Tori shoated at her brother after he was done telling us the instructions.

"Tor, your going I'm not gonna let you get in even more trouble." He gave his sister a kiss on the check and pushed her towards me. I picked Tori up and slung her over my shoulder she kicked and screamed and hit. So then Dally put duct tape over her mouth. Pony held Jennys hand and Johnny followed behind us all, down the stairs and out the door into the darkness of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

We were all laying in the grass waiting for the sound of railroad tracks for our ride to Windex Ville. Johnny gently shook me awake while the others started hopping onto the train.

"Johnny, I don't wanna wake up!" I said, forgetting about the situation we were in.

"Kassandra, you have to get up! Or the train will leave without us!" Johnny screamed in my ear and l popped back into reality and bolted towards the train and jumped in with Johnny right behind me.

It was exactly a 4 hour train ride to Windrex Ville. Jenny placed her head gently onto PonyBoy's lap and drifted to sleep while Tori kept giving us all a death glare. I ripped the duct tape off her mouth and she screeched in pain then gently slapped me across the face.

I deserved it I guess...Then we both forgave each other and had a nap while Johnny and Pony talked about who knows what. Me ,Jenny ,and Tori. were hardly awake when we jumped off the train. When l landed in the wet grass l instantly woke up completely and l could tell Jenny and Tori had to.

Jenny stumbled before disappering from sight as she fell into the weeds with a yelp. Her hand shot up and she gave us a thumbs up. Tori followed in a simaller manner and fell to the ground. We all just sat there for a minute and then PonyBoy stood up and asked a very important question.

"Uhmm do any of you know where crystal peak is?" we all shook our heads not knowing where it was at all.

"How bout' you go ask that farmer on his tractor over there." Jenny suggested. Pony then started walking towards the tractor where the farmer was planting his crops.

"Hello young man how can I help you?" Said the farmer he looked like he was in his late thirties was slowly balding and with blonde hair.

"Uh, me and my friends were playing capture the flag and we can't find the hideout its at Crystal Peak, Do you by chance know where that is?" PonyBoy asked in his highest pitched boy voice he could possible so he sounded like he was younger than he was.

"Yup its about a four hour walk east. Have fun!" The farmer finished talking then turned his tractor back on and continued what he was doing. Pony walked back to us and told us what happened then we started walking east towards Crystal Peak where the old abandoned church was. The five of them continued walking until they finally reached their final destination which was the church.

"I'm...so...tired," I whined while flopping onto one of the benches. The others all layed down on a bench too, though since there were only four benches me and Johnny cuddled up together.

"Goodnight everyone," Tori chatted while snuggling up in her hoodie and putting the hood over her head.

"Goodnight," the rest of us said in unsion.

Johnny started shaking me softly so I would wake up from my deep slumber.

"W-what Johnny? What do you want?" I asked not so sure why he was trying to wake me up when the stars were still out.

"We need to go get supply's like Dallas told us to," Johnny whispered making sure he waked up nobody else. I nodded my head and wrote a note in the dust to tell them we left for awhile. Then me and Johnny left the church and walked over to the nearest town which was the one we passed on our way to Crystal Peak.

Tori's POV

I was dreaming. I was dreaming about being in Sodapop's arms and watching Mickey Mouse with him and Two-Bit. I was dreaming about me and Dally playing catch together and me telling him not to steal anything from the convenience stores. This was my happy place. This is where I wanted to be this is what I wanted to be doing. But no, I have to be hiding out in a church from the fuzz so I don't get put in an electric chair for being part of a murder. I slowly opened my eyes noticing the sun shining bright through the glass windows. I never bothered to actually sit up instead I just played there.

"Hey are any of you up?" I asked thinking they should probably be up.

"Well now I am thanks a lot," PonyBoy mumbled under his breath obviously mad at me.

"I have been up for awhile I'm happy somebody else is up too cause I was wondering... Where is Johnny and KC?" Jenny said in her normal calm voice.

"Uhh I don't know." I commented not knowing what to think of the situation.

"There is something writing in the dust over her, come look," Pony added. We both got up and looked at the message in the dust. " It says: Dear, Pony,Jenny, and Tori me and Johnny have went for a little walk to get supplies for however long were stuck in this dump... anyways cya later." He read out fluently. As soon as he finished reading the two of them burst into the door with two bags of supplies.

KC's POV

"Did you three just wake up?" I asked already knowing they probably did.

"Uh I just woke up cause of Tori! And Jenny was up the longest though. We did just read your message." Pony stated. I rolled my eyes and Johnny let out a small laugh, Johnny dumped out the content in the bags on a small table that was at the front of the church. Everybody looked at the things that were on the table and l saw some questioning looks.

"Whats the bleach for?" Tori blurted. Jenny and Ponyboy also were suspicious about the bleach.

"Its to dye our hair. Jenny and you don't have to use it, just Ponyboy," As soon as Johnny said that Pony's eyes went huge.

"No no no no no no no!" Pony grumbled.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" l yelled, knowing we were gonna start a fight.

"NO its my hair l said NO!"

"Ohh, and did Johnny ever say that you also have to cut your hair, both of you are?" I smirked at him then took out my switchblade.

"WHY ME?! WHY NOT JOHNNY DYE HIS HAIR?!" Ponyboy said in frustration. Greasers don't have much, but we have our hair. It labels us greaser, and almost any greaser should be proud to have long hair.

"Cause my skin tone is to dark you can pull off the look of blonde hair," Johnny stated.

"Pony its really not that bad being blonde, please cut it and dye it for me?" Jenny said in a slight whisper. Ponyboy let out a long sigh then walked up to Jenny and kissed her forehead and said "Only for you Jenny, only for you." Tori quickly grabbed the switchblade from my hand and had a huge smile on her face.

"Yay a makeover! I call dying his hair and cutting it!" Tori shrieked with excitement.

"The only two people I trust with my hair is me and you, Tori so go ahead, and you can also cut Johnny's hair." Pony winked at Johnny while he said that and Tori quickly go to work on dying Pony's hair and cutting both of their hair. After about 1 hour of Tori perfecting their hair she was finally done. Johnny hair looked like. PonyBoys hair looked like. After the makeover we looked at everything else that was in the bag. There was a 2 loafs of bread, a week supply of baloney, matches, cards, soap, and a copy of gone with the wind.

"Thanks Johnny! How did you know that I wanted this book?" Ponyboy grinned.

"I saw you looking at it at a store a while back and you loved the movie so I thought you could read the book to us all," Johnny replied.

We had been in the church for 4 days now. Everyone was absolutly sick of it, Jenny had become so quiet that she hadn't said a thing for 3 days, except for in her sleep. She had been having those awful nightmares, and often woke up screaming and crying. She never told us what happens in them, we could only guess what happened. Two-bit was the only one who could stop them.

We were all sitting listing to Ponyboy read Gone with the Wind out loud. Except for Jenny who was sitting up high on a window sill.

She appeared to be thinking, and watching something. I got up off the ground from where I was sitting and walked over to the window. I reached up and tapped her foot. She jumped and looked down at me. She cocked her head at me.

" Can you come down?" I asked her, She blinked slightly before swinging her legs down the window sill and jumping off. She looked up at me.

I didn't say anything, I just pulled her forward into a hug. I wrapped my arms tightly around her. I could hear scuffling behind me. Tori got up and wrapped her arms around Jenny who was shaking slightly. We sank to the floor and sat allowing Jenny to continue shaking.

There was more scuffling as Ponyboy and Johnny got up and both wrapped their arms around us.

We sat there for a few minutes until Jenny's sobs turned to shudders.

A loud peircing whistle burst through the air and we turned to look at the door. I stood up and let out the same whistle.

" Well well you five didn't die after all." Dally's crooked smirk came into view.

" Oh thank gods you're here. Thought I was going to die." Tori says, getting up and running to her big brother and hugging him while he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

" Oh ya I got some letters for ya'll, Oh and Jenny, I get he's your brother and all, but if he don't leave me alone I'm gonna soak him." Dally said rummeging around in his pocket for a minute before pulling out three crummpuled letters. He handed one to Pony from Soda, one to Jenny from Two bit and another one from Soda to Tori.

Tori and I crowded around Jenny who had opened her letter and was reading it.

It read: _Dear Jenny, I'm going to kill Dally, he's refusing to tell me where on earth you are. I'm sorry about things happen yesterday. I over reacted. Alot. So I'll say it. I'm sorry. Please come home soon. I miss you. Say hi to everyone for me. Love you. Your big brother Two-bit._

Jenny had a big smile on her face when she was finished reading. She quickly folded the letter back up and shoved it her coat pocket. Tori then opened up her letter and read it secretly and started braking up into tears...i think it was tears of joy cause she was smiling at the same time. Dally got very confused at what was happening with his younger sister and tried to take the letter from her. But he didn't succeed cause there was obviously no way in HELL he would see that letter.

" Now you kids must be hungry, come on lets go." Dally said, quickly. We walked outside, and down the hill towards Dally's car. We had all gotten in, I was sitting next to Johnny in the back with Jenny on the other side and Tori in the front. Once the car rolled to a stop we all jumped out and followed Dally in to the Dairy Queen.

We sat and ate our food, while Dally told us about all the things that had been happening in town. Apparently the murder had caused an up roar and there was going to be a rumble in a couple of days time. Who knew?

Jenny sat picking at her food slightly, watching out the window.

I nudged her and she turned to look at me. " Eat. It's good for you."

She picked up a french fry and took a small bite of the end.

" Good girl." I patted her on the head. She offered me a small smile. While Jenny was only eating a little the Two boys Johnny and Pony were chomping down on there food like there was no tomorrow. We let out a small laugh and continued to eat.

"That kid you guys killed...he apparently had lots of friends... cause lots of us greasers have been getting jumped lately now i hate to carry a heater everywhere i go." Dally said as he continued eating his hamburger. "The towns turning into New York...Oh wait did I tell y'all we got a spy now?!"

"A spy?" Johnny asked.

"Yea her name is...Cherry i think." Dally replied. I could see Ponyboy stoping dead in his tracks and Johnny took a huge gulp. " She thinks its all her fault so yea she's helping us out."

"Were gonna turn ourselves in." Johnny says bluntly while the rest of us are all in shock.

" Uh no you are not." I pipe up.

It'll save us all trouble." Johnny sighs.

Dally pulls out if the Dairy Queen parking lot and takes off, hitting curbs and swerving around other cars, back to the church.  
We pulled up to the church. There was an empty school bus and smoke was flying out of the top of the church. Jenny and Ponyboy jumped out before the car had come to a stop and took off sprinting up the hill.

I jumped out of the car and ran after the two sprinters. Everybody jumped out behind us.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" The others hopped out of the car and took off after us.

We made it to the top of the hill. A group of school kids were standing there.

I made my way over to who appeared to be the teacher of the group. "What's going on here?"

"Well miss, we were just having our anual school picnic, when suddenly...WHOOM... the whole place goes up in flames." His face turned pale as we could hear shouting from inside the building.

I turned to Jenny who stood watching with Ponyboy. 'Weed!' she mouthed. I nodded.

A tall girl who must have been an assistant or something came walking up to us. "John, 5 of the kids are missing."

I gasped. "They must be inside!"

"I told them not to mess around in there." The teacher said.

"Shit! I'll get them Miss." I shouted. "Jenny, Tori, Pony and Johnny, come on."

Jenny and Tori grabbed the boys and dragged them inside. It was full of smoke and flickering orange tounges.

"Over here." I shouted.

 **JENNY'S P.O.V.**

We made our way over, dodging fire that leaped up at us. The five kids were in a back corner. We made it towards them.

"Come on we're here to get you out." KC shouted. She picked one of the little girls up, who elbowed her in the eye. "F*ck! You little-" She went on to say many colorful words. I broke the glass in the window. I could feel the glass cut my skin.

Tori, and Johnny grabbed two of them and pushed them out the window into the arms of Dally, who waited outside.

I grabbed one of the other little girls and pushed her out. KC finally got the girl to stop struggling and pushed her out the window.

Pony shoved the last little boy out out the window.

"Get out guys!" KC shouted at us as the building started to crumble. Tori jumped out first, reaching a hand back to help me out, Pony grabbing my waist and lifting me up.

If it hadn't been such a dire situation, I would've blushed. I reached back and helped Pony out. But before KC and Johnny got out, a beam collapsed on them.

Dally swore and jumped in, grabbing the two knocked out kids and pulling them. He swore again and reached out, roughly hitting Pony on the back to knock out flames that were springing to life on his back  
Pony collapsed to the ground and I plopped down attempting to see straight.


	6. Chapter 6

JENNY'S POV

I woke up in an ambulance. Tori was laying on a seat next to me, hopefully just asleep. Pony was laying on a small bed. I pushed myself upwards. My left arm was bandaged as well as what felt like my lower stomach. Probably burns. The teacher guy, who KC had spoken too, sat in a chair over in the corner.

"Hiya kid." He said.

"Where's Dally and Johnny and KC?" I asked.

"Cool it kid, they are in the ambulance behind us. You were passed out." He said.

"Was I? I didn't think I was."

He nodded.

"What's the deal with them two?" I said pointing to the other two.

"That boy is passed out still from the looks of it. Tori is asleep."

"She told you her name?" He nodded.

We were interrupted by Pony letting out a groan. We turned to face him as he opened his eyes, sitting up.

"Where am I?" He asked.

I got off of the bed and tested my weight on supposedly bandaged right foot, before wincing slightly as I sat next to him on the bed.

"We are in an ambulance. They are taking us to the hospital." I said.

"What about KC, Johnny and Dally? Are they gonna be alright?" Pony asked.

"Who's who?" He asked us.

I rolled my eyes. "KC is the girl. Johnny is the twin to the girl, with the dark hair. Dally is the one that looks mean all the time."

He studied his ring, maybe a wedding ring. "The towheaded kid is gonna be fine, he got burnt on the one arm, dragging those twins out of the church. But the twins, they both got burnt by that beam falling on them. But that beam may have fractured - even broken - their spines." He said gravely. "You six kids are the bravest people I've ever met."

"Are the little kids ok?" I asked.

"Just fine. Just a little frightened. Other then that they are ok."

We were sitting in the waiting room waiting for Tori and Dally were. Tori hadn't been checked over yet. But according to the conversations we had heard from the nurses, they were probably going to fine enough to leave tonight. KC and Johnny were another story. They were probably going to have to stay for a little while.

The teacher told us his name was Jerry, and stayed with us the whole time. He didn't seem to mind us being hoods or greasers once we told him. We eventually told him the whole story, even the part about the killing.

Jerry left to make a phone call, leaving Pony and I in the empty waiting room.

It was silent. Not a one of those scary silences that makes you shiver, but a peaceful one.

Pony reached over and clasped his hand in mine. He gave me a smile. I grinned back.

Jerry came walking back in. Pony and my hand shot apart, but not before he saw us. He smirked slightly.

"Kids there are some people here too see you. Claim to be your brothers. A Darry, Soda, and a Two-bit." He looked down at his hands, confused by the weird names.

Pony shot up out of his chair, as the door swung open and Soda hopped through tackling Pony in a hug. Darry stood leaning on the door frame. I leaned forward, resting my arms on my knees.

Two-bit came jogging in. "Nurse almost didn't let me in!" He shouted exclaiming to Darry. I got out of my chair and shot over, hugging him.

He jumped a bit in surprise. But he soon saw who it was and picked me up, hugging me.

"Oh Jenny, Jenny, Jenny. If you ever do that again I swear I'll turn your hide in for you." I giggled despite the tears that were rolling down my face.

I looked back up at my idiot of a brother and was shocked to find him crying as well, a huge grin split across his face. I buried my face in his shirt and listened to his heart pounding through his shirt. My brother never cried. I hadn't ever seen it happen. I thought he forgot how to when he was younger.

*

*

*

Now there were 5 of us sitting in the waiting room, waiting to hear how everyone had turned out. The reporters and policemen came in after, interviewing us.

Neither me or Ponyboy were in the right state of mind to be yelled at by people. Two-bit and Darry eventually yelled at them too leave us alone and they did.

Soda and Two-bit eventually laid out on the benches, getting tired. Two-bit dozed with his head in my lap, while I played with his hair, making it stick straight up with the grease.

Darry leaned over to Pony and I. "Soda didn't get much sleep. I'm pretty sure Two-bit got none."

"Mhm you didn't sleep much either." Soda muttered from Darry's lap, where his head rested.

The nurses at first didn't want to tell us anything about Johnny, KC, Dally, or Tori, but we eventually got to know.

Dally and Tori were gonna be fine. Tori had a minor burn on her leg. Dally's arm was burnt and would be scarred, but it would still work fine.

It was KC and Johnny that we were worrying about. They both broke their backs when that beam had fallen on them. They were suffering from 3rd degree burns. But couldn't feel the ones below their waists from the spine being broken. It was scary to think of. Them being crippled for life.

"Come on we best be going home." Darry said. We walked out of the hospital and down into the old truck.

In the truck I could tell that both Pony and I were about to fall asleep. We both leaned back on the seat and curled up next to each other. When we got to the house, we were pretty much were asleep.

Two-bit shook me. "Come on Jenny, Ya gotta get up." I mumbled and curled back up to Pony.

I could practically sense him rolling his eyes. "Ok here we go." He lifted me up and cradled me like a baby.

"Come on Two-bit you guys can stay here tonight. You can stay on the couch, Pony and Jenny on the bed. Soda can sleep with me in my room" Darry said, scooping up Pony as well. I could feel Two-bit scowl, but not protest.

"They are getting awfully big to be carried." Soda muttered.

"He has lost a lot of weight." Darry murmured.

"Jenny too." Two-bit agreed. They carried us in through the house and flopped us down on the bed. Two-bit pressed a kiss to my forehead and left the room.

*

*

*

The next morning I woke up in Pony's bed. I vaguely remembered the night before. Two-bit must have taken off my shoes and jacket, but I still wore my t-shirt and jeans. Pony's shoes were off as well and his shirt had been taken off. His arm was draped subconsciously over my waist.

The first thought to run through my head was - If Two-bit saw us right now, he would blow his top. I squinted against the sun streaming through the window.

Pony woke up and got out of bed, showering and going down to the kitchen.

I got up a couple minutes later. I showered quickly and pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and shirt.

I made my way down to the kitchen, where Pony stood attempting to find eggs.

"Morning." I said, walking down to where he stood. Two-bit laid spread-eagle on the couch sound asleep.

"Morning." he said. The eggs were in the fridge and we both reached for them at the same time, blushing when our hands brushed against each other. But instead of acting like it never happened he grabbed my hand and pulled me up close to him.

"Morning." He said again as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Morning." I repeated. Then he pressed his lips to mine. His hands made their way to my waist and mine around his neck. The door banged open and Steve walked in.

He walked into the living room, where Two-bit sat on the couch.

They ended up walking into the kitchen where Pony and I stood kissing.

"Holy shit!" Steve cried. "Pony does have nerves!"

Pony and I jumped apart, our cheeks bright red.

Two-bit looked extremely ticked off, but sighed. "Fine, fine. But keep the PDA to a minimum around me." I nodded, too scared to say anything.

Steve laughed, before circling Pony. "Man dig baldy here!"

"Aww lay off him." I groaned.

"He looks the same as the papes!" Steve cried. When we gave him confused looks, he sighed and handed us the morning paper.

We looked over it, and sure enough, all our pics were in there. They spoke of how we were juvenile delinquents turned heroes. The papes made Dally out a hero for rescuing KC and Johnny, I was silently glad the reporters didn't get their hands on his police record. That would've made for a totally different story. Then there was the part about Darry, Soda, and Pony. That they shouldn't be separated after trying so hard to stay together.

"Where's Soda and Superman?" Steve asked. That was as far as he got because Darry came up behind him and lifted him up. We had various names for Darry, Superman being one of them.

Soda came sprinting out, in nothing but boxers. I blushed and covered my eyes. "Ok Soda. You might be used to Tori seeing you like that. But I'm not. And I really rather not." I said.

"Oh arn't you a laughing stock." Soda retorted. "Has anybody seen my shirt? Oh ya! And those wheat jeans?"

"I ironed them yesterday. Now hurry up and leave so Jenny can see!" Darry said to Sodapop, who scrambled out of the room muttering 'i'm hurrying I'm hurrying.'

I realized how different it felt without KC or Tori or Johnny or Dally, usually it would be a lot louder.

Steve followed him and in the minutes that followed there was a general racket of a pillow fight.

Darry sighed. "I hate to leave you two here alone, maybe I ought to take the day off."

"We have stayed on our lonesome before." Pony replied.

"But after you just getting back."

"I'll babysit them." Two-bit dodged as I took a swing at him.

"Haven't you ever considered getting a job?" Steve asked. He had come back from the room.

"And ruin my rep?"

I let out a scoff and ducked as he swiped at me.

"Besides I wouldn't be able to baby-sit these two of I knew a good day-home that took teenagers." I pulled the chair he was sitting on back and jumped on his back, but he had me down in a second.

"Oi Get off of me ya fattie." I shouted as I squirmed under him.

Darry stood up, pulling on his jacket, watching Two-bit squish the heck out of me "Eh Two-bit, maybe ya out to ease off a bit. They isn't looking too good, neither of them." Darry said, studying us. Me on the floor, Pony leaning on the counter.

"Ponyboy take a few aspirins and if you smoke more then a pack today I'll skin ya." Darry said, then banged out the door.

Two-bit sat on the counter while Pony and I did the dishes. He was talking about some stupid run in with some social outcasts in an alley.

Once we finished we started for tenth street.

"I would've driven us, but the brakes on my car are broken, nearly flipped me and Kathy last night. You should see Kathy's brother. Now there's a hood! He's so greasy he glides when he walks. He goes to the barber for oil changes instead of haircuts." Two-bit said.

I snorted slightly, but Pony let out a wince. I turned and looked at him concerned. He gave me a small smile reaching out and slipping his hand into mine, but I knew he must have a headache or something.

"Ahh no PDA." Two-bit said, without even looking. I reached out and shoved him with my free hand.

We stopped at the convince store, to get cokes, and the blue mustang that had been trailing us for the past eight blocks pulled in.

Out jumped a soc, the one who tried to drown Pony, whose name was Randy. He came sauntering over to us.

"Ya know the rules. No jazz before the rumble." Two-bit said, spitting out the rest of his cigarette.

"I know. I just want to talk to these two." He said, gesturing towards Pony and I.

We walked over to where his car was. "Why did you do it?"

When our confused looks reached him. "Save those kids. If it were me, I would've left them there."

I shrugged. "Maybe you wouldn't have."

He sighed. "I'm not going to show at the rumble tonight."

"I'm sick of all this, the turf wars, and Bob was actually a good guy. His parents just spoiled him rotten." He scoffed. "So I'm gonna take my dough and my mustang, and I'm gonna leave. I don't know where, but I'm going.

"I'd help you if I could." Pony muttered.

"No you wouldn't. You get a little money and the whole world hates you."

"No, you hate the whole world." I replied. "You would've saved those kids if you had been there."

He gave us a crooked grin. "Thanks greasers."

He got back in his car and tore off.

Two-bit came walking over. "What did he want?"

"He just needed to talk." Pony said. I watched the car drive away and smiled. I felt better, knowing that socs were just guys. Things were rough all over and that was how you could tell of the other guy was human.

*

*

*

The nurses wouldn't let us see KC or Johnny, saying that they were in critical condition. We begged and pleaded with the nurse, but got nowhere until the doctor came out. "Let them in. They've been asking for them."

KC was laying with face up, playing with her fingers when we came in. Johnny opened his eyes when we tiptoed quietly towards them.

"How are you?" I whispered to KC.

She grinned. "Fine. They won't let me have any chocolate cake."

"We'll bring you some next time. The rumble is on tonight."

She sighed. "I wanted to go to that. Will you kick someones butt for me?" She asked, an old spark coming back to her.

I nodded. "And could you get me a copy of that book?"

"Gone with the wind?" I asked her.

She shook her head slightly. "No the other one, you read it for the sixth grade book report?"

"Oh Oliver Twist?"

She nodded.

"I'll try."

She closed her eyes. "Ya know I'll never be able too walk again." I nodded slightly. "Not even on crutches. I busted my back."

"You'll be ok. You're not going to die." I bit my lip to hold back tears.

The nurse appeared in the door. "Johnny and KC, your Mother is hear to see you."

"We don't want to see her." KC said. Her eyes opened again.

"Come on kids, please get out." I nodded and walked out with Pony and Two-bit.

We ran into their mom when we came out. She was a short women, and shared with the twins, the eyes and hair. But that was all. She was talking to the doctor. "But I'm their mother! I have a right to see them! They would rather see those no good hoodlum greasers then me!" She gave us such a look of hatred when we passed that I nearly backed up.

Dally and Tori were arguing with the nurse when we came in.

"Ahhh Jenny, Pony! She won't let us have a smoke, and we want out!" Tori said. They were both fine. Their usual self.

"Ya know Shepard came by earlier to rub it in about to rumble; man I hate not being in that." Dally cried.

"How's KC and Johnny?" Tori asked, a curious gleam in her eye.

I pressed my lips together. "Both in pain. Not overly sure."

Tori shook her head and muttered something under her breath.

"Hey Two-bit, you still have that switchblade?" Dally asked. Two-bit nodded. "Give it here." Two-bit, with a bit of hesitation took the switchblade out of his pocket and handed it to him. "We gotta win that fight tonight. For Johnny and KC." He lay back down on the bed.

We caught a bus back to the house. I sat staring out the window. Waiting for a rumble that could kill us all.


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost six-thirty when Two-Bit and I were ready to leave to the Curtis's. The rumble didn't start till seven, but we were ready early, out of nerves.

We had both showered and changed. Most of us liked to spruce up before a rumble. I wore a pair of dark jeans and a pine green t-shirt. It was never cold out here.

Two-Bit and I walked along the road, towards the house, in silence. He had his arm slung over my shoulder.

"Ya know I don't like you and Pony right?" He stated suddenly.

"Really? You should have said something." I replied sarcasticly. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on. I'm your older brother. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"From Ponyboy?"

"You know what I mean. You're lucky you get into this rumble."

"Ok Two-Bit, you need to stop. I'm 14. I can make my own disicions and run my own life. I am ready to fight in a rumble, and you cannot stop me." I said, without making eye contact.

I could feel him sigh next to me. "I know, and that makes me worse. I don't want you to grow up. I don't." He said softly.

"Hey Keith." I said, using his actual name in what seemed like forever. "I will always be your little sister. No matter what."

We walked up to the house and up the stairs. We stuck our heads in just as Darry came flying out. He turned into a summersault and landed it. Soda came out after him, cartwheeling off the steps and landing. Steve came out too, screeching like an Indian.

We could all do gymnastics because Darry took a course one summer and taught us all cartwheels and what not.  
Pony did a no-hands cartwheel of the steps and landed.

My turn, I did a backflip and landed, running off after everybody else.

"I am a greaser." Soda chanted. "I am a JD and a hood. I blacken the name of our fair city. I beat up people. I rob gas stations. I am a menace to society. Boy do I have fun!"

"Greaser...Greaser...Greaser" Steve singsonged. "O victim of environment, underprivilaged, rotten, no count hood."

"Juvilnile delinquet! You're no good." Darry shouted.

"Get thee hence, white trash." Two-bit said, in a snobbish voice.

"I am a soc." I snarled. "I am the privilaged and well dressed. I throw beer blasts, drive fancy cars, break windows at fancy parties."

"And what do you for fun?" Ponyboy asked in an awed voice.

I cartwheeled. "I jump greasers." I screamed.

We had calmed down a bit when we got there. Tim Sheperd and his gang were already there. They moved to shake hands with all of us.

I serveyed the scene, Pony and I were the youngest there, and I could tell that Two-Bit and Darry knew this. And although they were proud, they were also nervous.

Pony walked over to the leader of the Burmly outfit. Two-Bit pulled me over to the side.

"Now Jenny, I know you're a big girl now. But if anything happens just holler." He murmured.

I nodded. Another one of the Burmly outfit came walking up to me.

"Now whats a girl doing here?" He asked.

"I'm perfectly capable of fighting, plus I have a few grudges to sort out myself." He nodded and shook my hand.

Silently, four cars pulled up, full of socs. They filed out one by one, and lined up, facing us. It was a pretty even fight. I counted 22 in total.

Darry walked forward into the space between us, silently asking if anybody was gonna face him. Then another soc stepped forward.

They circled each other.

"WAIT!" We all turned to face the hill, but the soc with Darry, who reached out and punched him.

Dally and Tori came sprinting down the hill and dived into the fight.

Socs came around and began to beat up people, and vise versa.

Tori made her way over to me, her blonde hair in her face.

"Good to see ya again." She shouted over all the noise.

I nodded and punched a soc in the face, who had stopped and guacked at the two blonde girls in the middle of a rumble.

A soc came forward and tackled Tori. I jumped on top of him and punched him a couple times. His face was bloody when he looked at me. Tori then ran away from me to my right. I saw Tori jumping into Sodas arms and passionately sharing there first kiss together while tears were streaming down both of there faces.  
"I love you Sodapop!" Tori yells at the top of her lungs still crying tears of joy.  
"I LOVE YOU TORI!" soda yelled even louder. I couldn't help but awww and so did Ponyboy. As the two of them were still hugging a soc ran up to them and before the soc could even hit them soda punched him.

A giant soc, about six feet, came sprinting towards me. He ran low, like he was gonna tackle me. I crouched and as he got close, sprung up into the air.

I landed on his back with such force that he collapsed to the ground. I jumped off and he rolled over. When he got up I punched him in the stomach and he doubled over groaning.

Finally after about 20 minutes, the socs began to run back towards their cars. There was a few cheers.

Tori grabbed my wrist and tugged me over towards the car. Dally dragged Ponyboy along. "Come on Jenny! We are gonna go see KC."

We zoomed over to the hospital and ran through the doors. Several of the nurses looked at the four bloody kids with concern.  
We burst into the room and over to their beds.

"KC! We won! We kicked the socs butts! We won!" Tori shouted.

I grinned, in spite of myself, but it quickly faded.

"That's good, that's real good Tori." KC and Johnny said. There was a certian sound to it that made it sad.

"KC! Are you alright?" Tori asked, a small tremble in her voice.

"It hurts Tori. It really does. And what's the point in staying? I got no family except Johnny, and he's not going to be around much longer either.

"Don't talk like that KC." Tori was beginning to cry. Tough, tough Tori, about to sob her heart out. "You'll be fine. You'll get out of here."

"Tori it's so cold, and listen Tori, take care of Jenny for me." I grinned. "Now stop crying. Think of me as unalive, not dead, because I'll still be there, and I'm very proud to have known you; both of you."

I could feel myself start to cry as well. Johnny over in the other corner, was saying something to Pony and Dally."

"Jenny, I just want you too promise me something." KC said. I crept a little closer. "In everything you do always be yourself."

KC lay back down, and closed her eyes.

"No, no, no, NO. KC! COME ON! YOU GOTTA WAKE UP!" Tori screamed.

I watched as the life slowly drained out of KC. I only dead person I had seen was Bob, but he didn't look like KC did. KC looked peaceful. Like she had lived her life, and was satisfied, and just like that she was dead.

Tori turned and slammed her fist into the wall letting out a pent-up scream. Tori had always been hanging on by a thin wire, and KC dying had just snipped it.

Across the room, Dally repeated Tori's actions. I looked over too see that Pony was sobbing as well, on top of a passed on Johnny.

And just like that 2 of our family; dead.

Tori dashed out of the room, followed closely by her older brother. I leaned on top of KC's already cold body.

A couple minutes later the doctors rushed in and hustled a sobbing Ponyboy and I out of the room.

We walked down to the road to discover that Tori and Dally had taken the car.

We wandering the streets for what felt like hours, until a nice old man decided to pick us up, I told him the address and he drove there.

"Hey kids, you're bleeding all over the seats, ya sure you don't need a hospital?" He commented as we pulled up on the curb.

"Golly mister I'm sorry, but we're here." I commented. Pony and I stumbled up to the door and cracked it open.

It was scary quiet, didn't Soda say something about a party earlier? As soon as the door opened, Two-bit, who was sitting in the armchair, shot up.

"Where have you two been?" He asked, his worry and anger making way to confusion when he saw our red eyes and flushed cheeks. "Where's Dally and Tori? Hey what's wrong?"

I slid down the door and curled up in a ball, Pony stood leaning on the door next to me. "It's Johnny and KC. They're de-They're dead." I gasped, tears beginning to freefall. "Tori and Dally blew up, ran out of there like maniacs. They's gonna do something bad. I know it, I just know it." I sobbed.

Two-bit made his way over to me, and picked me up. Cradling me like he had last night, letting me sob into his chest. He knew how much I loved KC, maybe even more then Two-bit. Tori, KC and I, we were the closest people you'd ever met. And now, KC was gone, Tori was scared and angry and confused and she was going too self destruct soon.

The phone rang, and Darry made his way over, answering it.

"Hello?"

There was some muffled mumbling on the other end, but Darry slammed it down as soon as it stopped.

"It's Tori and Dally. They just robbed a gas station, the fuzz are after them, they need a place to hide, said to meet them at the corner of the empty lot." Darry cried.

We all took off back out the door, Two-bit dropped me and let me run. Things were blurry everywhere.

We made it to the empty lot at the same time as Dally and Tori came sprinting in, followed closely by the wails of police sirens.

They ran under the street light, and Tori took out her heater. She had told me once. 'It isn't loaded but it sure helps a bluff.'

The policemen saw her gun, and took out their own.

Shots fired, and Tori crumpled lifeless next to her brother. Dally collapsed next to her and as they fell, I could see that that was what they wanted.

"TORI!" Soda screamed falling onto his knees sobbing.

I heard someone vaguely scream "NOOOOOOOO!" But it was like listening to people under water. The earth started spinning and I blinked intime to see Pony collapse.

"Woah look at the kids!" Someone shouted. The ground rushed up to meet me.

*

*

*

I woke up before Ponyboy. My brother pretty much refused to let me out of his sight now, scared that I might faint. Turned out that when the doctor came by that Ponyboy was running a fever and a minor concussion. Me? I was just a little messed up from seeing 5 people die in the same week, I also had a kick to my burnt stomach which put me into shock.

I was currently curled up in a ball, in one of the arm chairs in Pony's room, Oliver Twist in my hand. Darry was asleep in the other one.

There was a small moan from the bed and I looked over to see Pony had begun to wake up.

He opened his eyes and saw Darry in the one armchair and Soda was eating chocolate cake silently and slowly at the table his eyes red from sleep deprivation.

He reached over and tapped Darry on the arm, rousing him out of his sleep.

"Pony, you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." he said. "I think so."

I stayed silent, dispite being full of relief. I left the brothers to have a moment.

"Gosh kid you had us all scared half to death, you and Jenny. Both collapsing like that! Jenny's fine, just shock. But you man! A concussion and a fever. You shouldn't have fought!" He said, rubbing my hair back, so he could feel my head.

"Don't you even remember being in the hospital?" Darry asked.

"I can't remember a thing since I fainted." Pony replied. I closed my book and set it on the table, quietly as possible.

"Ya you kept asking for Me, Soda and Jenny. Mom and Dad too at times." Pony looked at him.

"Where is Jenny? And Soda?" He asked.

"Jenny's right over there in the arm chair. I think Soda is napping." Ponyboy twisted so he could see me in the other arm chair.

He grinned, and gestured for me to come sit next to him. I got up, and sat quietly next to him on the bed.

"Pony are you hungry? How about some Mushroom Soup?" Darry asked.

"Man I'd like that just fine." Pony replied, coming to a realization how hungry he was. Darry got up and left the room, leaving Pony and I alone.

"Jenny did I actually ask for Darry while I was out?" He asked me suddenly.

I gave him a strange look. "Sure ya did. Why wouldn't you?"

He looked happy at this. He grabbed my waist and pulled me down.

"You didn't get much sleep. Did you?" He asked.

I shrugged, and he pulled me closer to him, nuzzling his head in my hair.

He mumbled into my neck. "Ya know I love you. Right?"

I turned around so I was facing him. "Ya know I love you too. Right?"

He grinned and pressed his lips to mine.

We were both sound asleep by the time Darry came back in with the soup.


	8. Epilouge

Jenny stands in the kitchen, mixing something in a bowl. Pony sits on the couch reading the paper, with an 10 year old Kassandra who is reading an old copy of Gone With The Wind. Their 12 year old son, Dallas, sorts through a box of old items that he found in his parents room.

Dallas holds up an old weathered newspaper. The headline reads 'Juvenile Delinquents turn Heroes!'

"Hey Mom?" Dallas starts, Jenny looks up. You can tell it's the same girl as long ago. She still has the blue eyes and blonde hair, the shortness and glimmer of mischief. But the hair is streaked with grey. "What's this?" He asks.

Jenny leaves the spoon and walks over to Dallas. She picks up the Newspaper. She lets out a chuckle.

"Hey Pony? Remember this?" She asks her husband, who puts down the current newspaper and takes a glance at the old one.

"That was the one about the fire in the church right?" He asks, amusement in his voice. Jenny nods.

Dallas looks up at his Mother in awe. "Can you tell me the story?" He asks.

Jenny sits down on the other couch and pats the seat next to her. Dallas gets up, as well as Kassandra, who walks over and sits next to her brother.

"Where do you think I should start?" She asks Pony.

"What about the part where KC, Tori and you tried to sneak out?" He suggests.

Jenny frowns in confusion. "Which one?"

Pony laughs. "The one before the big huge event that ended up with people dying."

Jenny nods. "KC grabbed her shoes and peered around the corner of the bedroom to see if the guys were still sitting on the couch where we left them."

"She had convinced Tori and I that sneaking out would be a great idea without the over protective guys for once, and who were we to disagree with her." 

**_The End_**

**_A/N: WOW GUYS! This took forever to write, and now sadly we are at the end. We hope you all enjoyed. ~Quinn,_**


End file.
